


Accidental Creepin'

by OnceUponACaskett



Series: Trimberly Prompts [4]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: It turned out that Trini was in fact home. But Kim now had her answer as to why she hadn’t heard responded to her texts earlier.Trini was a little preoccupied with shoving her hand down her own pants. Wait, scratch that. Because Trini wasn’t actually wearing pants at the moment…and Kim could see everything.





	Accidental Creepin'

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anon on Tumblr: Kim going to pick up Trini for training and walking in on her masturbating and getting flustered.
> 
> An anon asked cchasing-the-sunn on Tumblr to fill this prompt, but they don’t do NSFW and left it open for anyone else to take. So I kinda hijacked the prompt and, well, here you go.

Kim frowned down at her phone, unable to think of a reason why Trini wouldn’t be answering any of the numerous texts she had recently sent. Trini knew they had training today and that Kim would be picking her up so that they could run there together. She had been standing outside for the last ten minutes with no text response from Trini so she went up to the door and decided knocking couldn’t hurt.

_Gee, Kimberly, maybe knocking to see if she’s home would be a good idea,_ the sarcastic voice in her head told her Originally, she hadn’t wanted to do it because she didn’t know whether Trini’s parents were home or not. And after all shit she’d complained to Kim and the boys about when it came to them, Kim was ready to not meet them anytime soon.

She stood on the porch, awkwardly waiting to see if anybody would answer the door or not. After a minute of nothing, she figured it was the latter. This wasn’t right. Trini knew she was coming over today and she knew they had training, so why wasn’t she responding to anything Kim did?

Sighing, Kim walked over to the side of the house and stared up at Trini’s window. She had come in this particular way plenty of times before, but ever since Rita had attacked her, Trini kept her window locked nearly 24/7 (something Kim could hardly blame her for). She jumped up to grab onto the frame, very grateful for the super strength that allowed her fingers to hold her up on the small ledge. She was about to tap on the glass when she froze, eyes widening and jaw dropping.

It turned out that Trini was in fact home. But Kim now had her answer as to why she hadn’t heard responded to her texts earlier.

Trini was a little _preoccupied_ with shoving her hand down her own pants. Wait, scratch that. Because Trini wasn’t actually wearing pants at the moment…and Kim could see _everything_.

Honestly, she had zero intentions to watch at all, but it kind of just…happened.

She saw Trini rub her wet fingers over her clit, hips jerking at the contact and Kim could faintly hear the sound of her moaning through the window. It was enough to light her body on fire. She watched as Trini rolled her hips and slid a finger inside herself, her free hand snaking beneath the sports bra she had left on and pinching nipple.

Kim couldn’t believe it; there was no way this was happening. This kind of shit only happens in movies and those crappy romance novels her mother buys as a guilty pleasure. In the back of her mind, Kim knew that she should look away and jump down from the side of the house. She was totally invading Trini’s privacy and that just wasn’t cool. But then she heard something she had only ever thought would occur in her dreams.

“Kim,” Trini moaned.

That was her name. That was _her_ name.

“Fuck, that’s so good,” she heard Trini whimper and god, if she didn’t want to make that girl sound like that over and over and over again. She wanted her writhing on the bed below her, riding her fingers or her mouth above her. She wanted to bend Trini over every desk at school, pin her to every wall at the Pit, the spaceship, even the fucking Krispy Kreme!

Trini arched her back and cried out Kim’s name and Kim forgot that she was dangling twenty feet in the air, practically holding onto an inch of wooden window frame by just her fingers. Her grip loosened and then she was falling, the sudden drop causing her to let out a scream before- _THUD!_ she hit the ground.

Kim groaned as her back ached from the harsh land. God, her ass was about to get a beat down at training soon. There was no way she was going to be able to concentrate after what she had just seen.

“Kim?”

Fuck. Kim opened her eyes and found Trini leaning her head out of the window that she had just been creeping in on.

“What’re you doing down there?” Trini asked, bemused as well as amused.

“Um…nothing!” Kim quickly called out. She stood up and brushed the dirt and grass off her clothes. “You weren’t answering my texts so I-well, I tried the front door and you still didn’t answer so I thought I’d…well, um….”

“You tried to climb through my window?” Trini filled in for her.

“Uh, yeah,” Kim chuckled nervously. Okay, what could she say that wouldn’t give away the fact that she could legally change her name to Peeping Tom now? “Um, yeah, so I tried to jump up to grab onto your ledge, but I-I guess I must’ve misjudged the distance and, well, I kinda fell.”

Kim gave herself a pat on the back for not giving herself away, but she also felt a little bad because what she had done wasn’t entirely right either.

Trini nodded, her lips pursed in an unconvinced manner. “Well, okay then. Let me change and I’ll be down in a minute so we can go to the quarry together.”

“Okay!” Kim said with a little too much enthusiasm. “I’ll just wait out front.” As Kim went to walk away, Trini’s voice stopped her in her tracks.

“Hey, Kim?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you like the show?” Kim’s eyes went wide as Trini smirked at her from her window. “Because I sure as hell did.” Trini winked at her and shut her window, leaving Kim to gape at the spot where she had just been.


End file.
